


Under the Moonlight

by i_want_a_love_like_larry



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, DFB-Pokal, Deutsch | German, FC Bayern München, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Semifinal 2015
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_a_love_like_larry/pseuds/i_want_a_love_like_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario bekommt nach dem Pokalhalbfinale 2015 einen (un)erwarteten nächlichten Besuch..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, das ist das erste Mal überhaupt, dass ich auf dieser Seite etwas hochlade. Ich habe diesen Oneshot letztes Jahr nach dem Pokalspiel zwischen Bayern und Dortmund innerhalb von kürzester Zeit geschrieben (kurzer Anflug von Kreativität oder sowas), er ist dann allerdings wieder zwischen den Massen meiner unfertigen Fics verschwunden. Jetzt habe ich ihn durch Zufall wieder gefunden und für gar nicht mal so schlecht befunden.  
> Also, hier.

Ganz am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung bemerkte Mario dumpf ein Geräusch, beschloss diesem aber keinen weiteren Gedanken beizumessen und versuchte stattdessen wieder zurück in das Reich seiner Träume abzutauchen.  
Was so lange gut funktionierte, bis er durch ein erneutes und dieses mal deutlich lauteres Geräusch unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte und sofort wusste, dass er jetzt endgültig wach war und das schrille Klingeln seiner Türklingel nicht länger ignorieren konnte, ohne in seiner wohl verdienten Ruhe gestört zu werden. Er seufzte vernehmlich. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis er etwa um 1 Uhr in der Nacht endlich in seinem kuscheligen Bett gelegen hatte und nochmal eine ganze Weile, bis er aufgrund seiner aufgewühlten Gedanken dann doch in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen war und den gestrigen Tag endlich vergessen konnte. Er seufzte noch einmal, denn sofort war sein Kopf wieder mit der Erinnerung an den letzten Abend gefüllt.

Das Spiel war einfach nur peinlich gewesen. Sie waren klar die bessere Mannschaft, hatten die gefährlicheren Chancen und waren generell über weite Strecken des Spiels haushoch überlegen gewesen. Tja, aber dann hatte es Dortmund dank einer kurzen Druckphase doch noch in die Verlängerung und anschließend ins Elfmeterschießen geschafft und was dann passiert war hätte sich wohl niemand in seinen kühnsten Träumen auszumalen gewagt..  
Obwohl Marios Fehlschuss bei weitem nicht der peinlichste gewesen war, ärgerte er sich trotzdem auch jetzt noch maßlos darüber. Grade weil es gegen Dortmund gewesen war. Das würde er sich dort noch sehr, sehr lange anhören dürfen. Und auch sonst war er mit dem Abend mehr als unzufrieden, schließlich hatte er nicht von Anfang an spielen dürfen und wäre, wenn Arjen sich nicht verletzt hätte, vermutlich noch nicht einmal eingewechselt geworden! Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel weshalb Pep ihn gegen seinen Ex-Verein fast nie von Beginn an auflaufen ließ. Und es ärgerte ihn und er hasste es, weil es all seinen Neidern und Hatern immer wieder neuen Aufschub gab.  
Und doch war da diese eine Sache, die ihn das alles akzeptieren und den Verlauf des Abends nicht mal ein kleines bisschen bedauern ließ.

„Ja doch, schon unterwegs!“, fluchte er leise, als die Klingel ein drittes Mal ein lautes Schellen von sich gab und er endlich begann, sich unter seiner Decke und aus dem Bett hervor zu quälen und sich langsam und ein wenig fröstelnd auf den Weg zur Haustür machte. Trotz der Kälte, seiner endlosen Müdigkeit und seiner eigentlich eher miesen Laune schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte den leisen Hoffnungsschimmer gehabt, dass dieser Abend noch ein positives Ende nehmen würde. Und auch wenn er es insgeheim geradezu erwartet hatte, kam er nicht umhin trotzdem überrascht und ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein. Es war einfach schon wieder viel zu lange her.  
Während er seine Wohnung durchquerte warf er einen raschen Blick auf die riesige Standuhr in seinem Flur, deren Ziffernblätter er in der nur durch Mondlicht beschienen Umgebung nur schwach erkennen konnte. Ungefähr zwanzig nach vier. Na da hatte aber jemand eine lange Nacht gehabt. Mario näherte sich weiter der Tür und bemerkte dabei ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Gott, es war wirklich zu langer her!  
Dann hatte er die Tür erreicht, öffnete sie ohne vorher durch den Spion zu schauen und fand exakt die Person, die er erwartet hatte. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch verstärkte sich. Er sah einfach unverschämt gut aus, wie er da mit dem einfachen weißen T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt, einer schwarzen Lederjacke und den wie immer perfekt gestylten blonden Haaren in seinem Türrahmen lehnte. Und er war, unschwer zu erkennen, ziemlich betrunken. Und roch definitiv nach Partynacht, eine Mischung aus Alkohol, Rauch, Schweiß, teurem Parfüm und trotzdem noch unverkennbar nach ihm.  
„Hey“, sagte Mario leise. „Komm rein.“  
Daraufhin bekam er eines seiner umwerfenden schiefen Lächeln zugeworfen, Marco rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck, sondern lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen und schaute ihn einfach nur mit seinen grün-braunen Augen an. Es war diese Art Blick, bei dem man das Gefühl hatte, der andere konnte einem bis in die Seele gucken. Mario kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit und er wusste nicht was er sagen oder tuen sollte, konnte diesem intensiven Blick nicht mehr lange standhalten, und begann langsam zu spüren, dass er nur in Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet war und die Kälte aus dem Flur und vom Fußboden langsam in seinen Körper kroch.

Warum kam er nicht endlich herein? Hatte er ihn nicht genauso stark vermisst wie Mario ihn? Wollte er nicht auch jede ihnen verbliebene Sekunde nutzen, in der sie endlich mal nur zu zweit waren, weit weg von allen Kameras und Fans und Betreuern und allen anderen Personen, die den ganzen Abend in der Nähe gewesen waren?  
Denn alles was sie vor deren neugierigen Augen austauschen konnten waren ein paar gemurmelte Worte und ein, zwei flüchtige Umarmungen. Und wenn das Spiel anders ausgegangen wäre, dann wäre das auch alles gewesen was sie voneinander an diesem Abend gesehen hätten. Vor dem Spiel hatten sie beide andere Dinge im Kopf und nach dem Schlusspfiff blieb auch keine Zeit, der eine war mit Feiern und Interviews geben beschäftigt, der andere bereits mit der Analyse, was schief gelaufen war, und Bekämpfung der Enttäuschung. Und wäre es anders herum gewesen, hätte Marco schon ungefähr eine Stunde später wieder in einem Flugzeug nach Dortmund gesessen, erschöpft und deprimiert, und Mario hätte ihn wer weiß wann das nächste Mal gesehen. Sie hatten beide einfach zu volle Terminkalender.  
Doch so hatte Kloppo seinen Jungs als Belohnung eine verdiente Partynacht in München gegeben und Mario war trotz der bitteren Enttäuschung des Abends mit einem winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer ins Bett gekrochen. 

Doch jetzt kam Marco einfach nicht herein! Er schaute ihn nur mit diesem nicht deutbaren Blick an. Langsam fühlte Mario sich etwas unwohl und wollte grade den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu sagen, als Marco begann zu sprechen.  
„Du siehst so wunderschön in diesem Licht aus, Sunny.“  
Er flüsterte das so leise, dass Mario Mühe hatte, es überhaupt zu verstehen. Sein Herz machte einen Satz und auf sein Gesicht schlich sich, ohne dass er es wollte, ein kleines Lächeln.  
„Mir war zwar klar, dass du ziemlich was getrunken hast, aber nicht, dass es schon sooo schlimm ist.“  
Daraufhin verzog Marco das Gesicht und schaute Mario noch intensiver an als zuvor. Er schloss kurz bedeutungsvoll die Augen, öffnete sie dann langsam wieder und sagte spürbar verwirrt: „Mario.“ Kurze Pause, es schien als müsse er erst die Wörter sortieren, die wirr in seinem vom Alkohol benebelten Gehirn umherflatterten. „Wenn du dich grade so da stehen sehen könntest, dann wüsstest du, dass ich über sowas niemals scherzen würde.“  
Er wirkte ehrlich empört. „Außerdem bin ich gar nicht betrunken! Ich bin nur in glücklicher Siegeseuphorie über ein grandioses Spiel… Anders als gewisse andere Leute hier, die nicht mal einen Elfmeter schießen können, ohne dabei auszurutschen.“ Es unterstützte seine Aussage nicht besonderes, dass er dabei leicht zu lallen anfing. Marios Grinsen vertiefte sich weiter und er konnte ein kurzes Kichern nicht vermeiden.  
„Komm jetzt endlich rein, du Idiot.“

Er packte mit einer Hand Marcos Handgelenk, während er die andere sanft an seine Hüfte legte und ihn in die Wohnung bugsierte. Dann schloss er die Tür, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und betrachtete Marco. Jetzt wo sie beide in dem fast dunklen, nur vom Mondlicht beschienen Flur standen, fragte Mario sich, ob da eben vielleicht doch nicht nur der Alkohol aus Marco gesprochen hatte, denn in diesem schwachen Dämmerlicht sah dieser perfekter aus als jemals zuvor. Andererseits war Mario was das anging auch kein Maßstab, weil er Marco eigentlich immer unglaublich perfekt fand. Oh Gott, ihm war echt nicht mehr zu helfen. Schließlich stand Marco grade mehr als angetrunken an eine Wand seines Flures gelehnt. Anscheinend klappte das Stehen besser, wenn er ein wenig Unterstützung hatte. Mario unterdrückte ein weiteres Lachen und versuchte dann, ein wütendes Gesicht aufzusetzen.  
„Hey, wer ist hier bitte ausgerutscht? Ich ganz sicher nicht, ich weiß gar nicht wie du so etwas behaupten kannst.“  
Marco setzte wieder sein schiefes Grinsen auf und rückte ein wenig näher an Mario heran.  
„Okay, vielleicht bist du stehen geblieben. Ich kann mich aber nicht daran erinnern, dass du trotzdem getroffen hättest. Haben sie dir bei Bayern nicht mal das Elfmeter schießen beibringen können?“  
Mario erkannte an seinem Tonfall, dass auch das nur als harmloses Necken gedacht war, aber langsam rückte er damit zu nah an seinen wunden Punkt heran, der seit seinem Wechsel nach München immer unterschwellig in seinen Gedanken schwebte. Seine Leistung im roten Trikot.  
Deshalb setzte er nun, leiser als zuvor, an: „Marco…“. Es hörte sich selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren kläglich und flehentlich an. Er räusperte sich und versuchte noch einmal zu beginnen. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht so gemeint hast, aber… Nach dem Spiel heute… Ich bin grade wirklich nicht bereit mir Witze über Bayern und meine Leistung anzu-…“. Weiter kam er nicht, denn Marco hatte den zwischen ihnen bestehenden Abstand mit zweit langen Schritten überwunden, nahm Marios Gesicht in beide seiner Hände und presste seine Lippen auf Marios um ihn zu verstummen. Mario brauchte nur eine Sekunde um zu realisieren was passierte, dann schlossen sich seine Augen wie von selbst, er schlang eine Hand um Marcos Nacken und lehnte sich in den Kuss hinein. Zum ersten Mal an diesem gesamten Tag löste sich eine Anspannung aus seinem Körper, die ihm gar nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen war. Endlich. 

Nachdem sie sich für einige Zeit nur sanft aneinander gelehnt und den anderen gespürt hatten, wurde der Kuss schnell intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Marcos Hände begannen an Marios Körper hinunter zu wandern, was Mario als Zeichen auffasste um Marco langsam, aber bestimmt in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers zu dirigieren, ohne dabei jedoch auch nur eine einzige Sekunde ihre Lippen voneinander zu trennen. Als Marcos Waden seine Bettkannte berührten, schubste er ihn sanft hinunter und kletterte dann selbst hinterher, sodass er über ihm saß. Er wollte sich grade nach unten beugen, um ihre Lippen wieder zu vereinen, als Marco ihm seine rechte Hand auf die Brust legte und ihn damit in seiner Bewegung unterbrach. Er schaute nur zu Mario hinauf und Mario konnte die Schatten seiner langen Wimpern vom Mondlicht auf seiner Wange sehen.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Mehr sagte er nicht und mehr brauchte er auch nicht zu sagen. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass Mario diese Worte von ihm hörte, aber es hatte sie bei weitem zu viel gekostet und zu lange gedauert, um nicht doch jedes Mal von einem Gefühl von unbändiger Freude und Zärtlichkeit erfasst zu werden, wenn er sie von Marco hörte. Er wusste nicht womit er dieses perfekte Puzzlestück, was Marco für ihn war, in seinem Leben verdient hatte. Sie ergänzten sich perfekt und waren beide so unglaublich verschieden und auf der anderen Seite so ähnlich, dass Mario jeden Tag dankbar dafür war, dass er Marco hatte und dass sie es schafften, trotz all der Sehnsucht und der einsamen Nächte und der vielen, vielen Heimlichkeiten immer noch zu funktionieren.  
Er lächelte Marco sanft an, beugte sich dann endlich zu ihm hinunter und wisperte mit kaum einem Hauch zwischen ihren Lippen: „Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich bin so froh, dass du jetzt hier bist.“  
„Gib es zu, du hast deinen Elfmeter mit Absicht verschossen, weil du der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konntest, mich heute Abend irgendwie noch in dein Bett zu bekommen.“ Mario konnte das Grinsen aus seiner Stimmt heraus hören, aber auch dass die späte Uhrzeit, die Erschöpfung und der Alkohol langsam seine Wirkung entfalteten und Marco schläfrig machten.  
Mario schlug ihm empört auf den Arm, konnte sich aber ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Oh halt die Klappe.“ Dann kuschelte er sich näher an Marco heran und fragte leise: „Wann fliegt ihr morgen zurück?“  
Marco, obwohl schon halb eingeschlafen, das konnte Mario spüren, setzte sein schiefes Grinsen auf und murmelte noch leiser: „Der Flieger geht erst um 12. Keine Ahnung warum. Wir haben jedenfalls alle Zeit der Welt..“.  
Mario drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals und lächelte. „Gut, ich bin jetzt nämlich definitiv zu müde. Von dir gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Aber es ist schön, dass du hier bist. Einfach nur neben dir einzuschlafen.“ Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Marco seine letzten Worte noch gehört hatte oder ob er bereits vorher eingeschlafen war. Aber es war auch nicht weiter wichtig. Mario war klar, dass Marco auch so wusste, was er dachte. Sie waren beide dankbar für diese kleinen Momente, die ihnen den Anschein einer normalen Beziehung gaben. So normal jedenfalls, wie es für sie möglich war.  
Mit dem Gedanken an den nächsten Morgen und daran, dass ein katastrophaler Abend das beste Ende genommen hatte, was für ihn möglich gewesen war, schlief Mario zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht ein. Und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er hatte zwar an diesem Abend keinen Sieg bekommen, aber dafür etwas sehr viel besseres.


End file.
